Zašukáme si?
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ "Řekni mi něco pěkného, Severusi."


**Originál****: **Fancy a fuck?

**Odkaz: **members**7**.ozema**7**il.c**7**om.a**7**u/~brussell/nicetits.**7**htm (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Bernice Russel

**Překlad: **S.L.

**Varování:** humor, nezávazný sex, první heterosexuální zkušenost, pegging

**Poznámka:** Prastará povídka z roku 2002. :) U originálu je docela pěkný (a naprosto nevinný :)) obrázek od Mawkish**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ZAŠUKÁME SI?<strong>

.

"Špatný den?" Snape vytáhl krabičku černých cigarillos a jeden z úzkých doutníčků nabídl Xiamoře, která si právě přisedla k němu na lavičku. Na tak krátkou vzdálenost doslova slyšel, jak čarodějka vztekle skřípe zuby.

"Prváci neumí lítat."

"Já vím. A?"

"A myslí si, že umí. Doma dostali dětské košťátko s přídavnýma větvičkama a tatínek za nima běhal po dvoře a vedl jim násadu. Párkrát chvilku poletovali půl metru nad zemí a už si myslí, že jsou mistři světa!"

"Aha, ano." Snape pro jistotu zůstával stručný, aby nevhodným slovem neobrátil její vztek a frustraci proti sobě. Cítil, že se blíží dlouhý, radikální proslov.

"Dneska mi dva skončili na ošetřovně! Předvádí se, aby se jeden před druhým vytáhli, a ani je nenapadne co by se mohlo stát, když vyletí patnáct metrů vysoko a tatínek tam není, aby je chytil!"

"Příšerné," kývnul Snape vážně. Věděl, jak se vypořádat s podobnými tirádami – tvářit, že poslouchá, občas prohodit nějaké to nezávazné slovo a hlavně, nechat ji vypovídat se.

"Nebyla by to až taková katastrofa, kdyby se aspoň občas mezi nima objevil někdo jako Harry Potter!"

"No jistě, Potter junior," Snapeovi zacukaly svaly v obličeji, ale udržel se. Nechtěl si znepřátelit jediného dalšího kuřáka v celém sboru a poslední občasnou příležitost k přátelské konverzaci.

"Jenže někdo takový se rodí jednou za sto, dvě stě let."

"Jaká škoda." Snape nepochyboval, že ve Zmijozelu by se našli i častěji.

"A pak se do mě pustí ještě Poppy. Ječela na mě, jako by mi nezáleželo, jestli se ty děti zraní!"

"Ohavné."

"Záleží mi na tom! Když si něco zlomí, nemůžou týdny trénovat!"

"Že to ty parchanty nenapadne."

"A pak ještě huláky od rodičů. Dneska jeden přišel, zrovna, když jsem opravovala pár citlivějších košťat, a úplně je splašil! Měla jsem větvičky _všude_!"

"Tsk."

"A podívej!" Nastrčila mu dlaň. "Třísky!"

"Oh, hrozné." Neviděl nic, než mírně zarudlé šmouhy.

"No, měla jsem... už jsem si je vytahala."

"Aspoň něco."

"Někdy vážně začínám chápat, proč tě tak baví ty malé spratky děsit k smrti."

"Pomáhá to."

Dlouze potáhla, zhluboka vydechla a viditelně se uklidňovala, drobné každodenní mrzutosti a trápení ztrácely na významu.

"Řekni mi něco pěkného, Severusi."

"Promiň, asi jsem špatně slyšel." Snape odfrnknul svůj nedopalek do vzduchu, kde se rozprskl v ohňostroji pestrobarevných jiskřiček.

"Já vím, že to není zrovna tvoje forte, ale měla jsem příšerný den a potřebuju trochu rozveselit, takže mi řekni něco pěkného."

Snape se na dlouhý okamžik zamyslel. Umění říkat lidem pěkné věci mezi jeho četné talenty nepatřilo. Jak má vůbec člověk potěšit ženu? Musí jí říct něco osobního, aby to platilo jen pro ni – jinak pozná, že to byla fráze, a bude smutná. Ale nesmí to souviset s létáním, nebo zase spustí o těch neschopných harantech. Usilovně přemýšlel, snažil se přijít na něco zvláštního, co kromě Xiamory nikdo nemá, něco lichotivého, ženského...

"Máš parádní prsa!" řekl konečně, se vší vážností.

Podívala se na něj, tvář nečitelnou. Zjevně v šoku.

Pokrčil rameny a zvažoval, zda si ještě zapálit.

"Kdy jsi viděl moje prsa?"

"Oh, už dávno. Jednou jsem náhodou vešel do šatny, když jsi se převlékala."

Na čele se jí objevila vráska od soustředění. Nejspíš už ji v šatně vidělo tolik lidí, že si konkrétní událost ani nedokázala vybavit. "To bylo před spoustou let, Severusi. Ty si to pamatuješ?"

"Taková prsa bych nezapomněl."

Zaklonila hlavu a rozesmála se. Snape vlastní úsměv zamaskoval předstíráním, že si otírá ústa.

"Od kdy tebe zajímají dudy, Severusi?"

"Zajímají!"

"Jsi teplejší než Golfský proud!"

"Ty tvoje jsou obzvlášť pěkné, to je celé."

"Trochu malé, nezdá se ti?" zeptala se, s pohledem na dotčená ňadra. _Byla_ trochu malá, ale to je u sportovkyň nejspíš normální, hádal Severus. Ne jako ty melouny na Prýtové.

"Ale Xiamoro, takhle se podceňovat? To není tvůj styl."

"Pravda," škubla rameny.

"Aspoň tě to rozveselilo."

"To teda jo. Ne zrovna tak, jak jsem čekala, ale ano. Ani nepamatuju, kdy mi někdo naposledy pochválil prsa. Sice bych to radši slyšela od stíhače, než odrážeče, ale člověk holt musí brát, co mu dají."

Chvilku mlčeli, nabídla mu jedno ze svých oblíbených tlustých cigár. Věděl, že jsou drahé, docela pracně je sháněla v nějakém mudlovském obchodě v Londýně. Nejspíš jí vážně udělal radost. Promnul doutník mezi prsty a vdechl bohatou tabákovou vůni.

"Byl jsi někdy se ženou, Severusi?" zeptala se.

"Ne, nikdy."

"Nechtěl jsi? Myslím, jsi stoprocentně čtyřprocentní? Nebo jsi jen nesehnal žádnou, která by s tebou šla?"

"Od každého kousek, řekl bych. Odpuzuji příslušníky _obou_ pohlaví."

"Kdyby ses občas vykoupal, určitě někoho do postele najdeš."

"Koho? Pochybuju, že by se v okruhu 100 mil od Bradavic nacházel jediný zletilý chlap na chlapy."

"To je fakt."

Chvilku mlčeli, Hoochová upírala zrak na zelenou změť stromů – les z téhle strany dosahoval skoro až k hradu – zatímco Snape zíral přímo před sebe na zem. Když zase promluvila, mírně zvedl hlavu.

"Zašukáme si?"

Pomalu zastrčil nezapálený doutník do kapsy hábitu, otočil se a zůstal na ni zírat. Zíral pořád dál, zatímco ona se zvedla, opřela se jednou rukou o zeď hradu, překřížila kotníky a vystrčila bok v dokonalé parodii svůdné pózy. Když přidala ještě našpulené rty a zamávala řasami, Snape nechápal, jak se jí daří zachovávat kamennou tvář.

Zamaskoval své překvapení. "Takže už je to nějakou dobu?"

"Pár let," řekla, pak sklopila hlavu. "Přes deset."

Chvilku se zamyslel, zvažoval, jak by si mohl zničit pověst, připravit se o své postavení, zkazit jejich přátelství a vůbec všechno úplně zamotat. Podrážkou boty šoupal po hlíně.

"Jasně, proč ne." Vstal. Xiamora se odlepila od zdi a věnovala mu krásný široký úsměv, pak se otočila na podpatku a svižným krokem zamířila do stínu hradu.

"Půjdeme ke mně nahoru, Severusi. Do té zatuchlé špeluňky, které ty říkáš domov, mě nedostaneš ani párem koní."

"Pro tebe cokoliv, drahá."

Přes rameno ho sjela podezíravým pohledem.

"Co? Jsem milý! To jsi chtěla, ne?"

"Nevěřím ti, když jsi milý, Snape," zakřenila se.

"Abych pravdu řekl, myslel jsem, že nevěříš chlapům obecně." Zatímco stoupala po schodech, využil příležitosti prohlédnou si její kulaté, dobře stavěné hýždě. Daleko svalnatější, než jeho vlastní, a tak vypracované stálým cvičením a posilováním, že vypadaly skoro jako mužské. Slušný zadek. Na ženskou.

"Po takové době už nejsem vybíravá. A vůbec, co tě znám, chováš se jako pořádná mrcha s premenstruačním syndromem, Severusi. A ty tvoje dlouhé vlasy – člověk by si tě klidně spletl se ženskou."

"Vlasy možná. Ale můj nos? To je jasný chlap."

Zase se rozesmála, popadla ho za ruku a odtáhla ho do pokoje. Sotva překročili práh, objala ho kolem ramen a přitiskla se k němu.

"Jsi si jistá, Xiamoro?" Věděl, že na tuhle otázku už je nespíš pozdě, ale stejně měl pocit, že zeptat by se měl – aspoň pro záznam. "Už jsi někdy byla s mužem?"

"Narozdíl od tebe, já jsem se rozhodla, že si aspoň zjistím, oč přicházím, než se upíšu nějakému životnímu stylu. Takže ano, s mužem už jsem byla."

"Proč mám dojem, že 'muž' – v jednotném čísle – není zcela přesný termín?"

"Svého času jsem se projela na pár košťatech, stačí? A prostě jsem zjistila, že preferuju ústřice před salámem. Chceš vidět moje kozy?"

"S radostí."

Svlékla plášť a bez dalších ceremonií nebo pokusů o striptýz si rychle rozepnula hábit až pasu. Pak ho shodila z ramenou, takže vypadala jako napůl oloupaný banán. S rukama v bok vypnula hrudník. "No?"

Vzal je do dlaní, pozvedl je, nejdřív se s nimi pomazlil a pak je pořádně stisknul. "Moc pěkné. Moc, moc pěkné." Opravdu byla krásná. Drobná, pevná, s růžovými bradavkami, které pod jeho prsty ztvrdly v malé hrbolky, natočené ke slunci.

"Ano, tohle se mi na ženách taky líbí," řekla, zatímco pozorovala jeho počínání. "Chlapi mi v oblasti hrudníku připadají... jako by jim něco chybělo." Odstrčila ho, rozepnula si posledních pár knoflíků a hábit se snesl na podlahu u jejích nohou.

"Boty si nezouvej," řekl Snape. Záludně se na ni usmál, pak klesl na kolena..

"To šlo hladce," oplatila mu úšklebek a za hlavu si ho přitáhla blíž. "Proč mám dojem, že to není poprvé, co před někým takhle klečíš, hm?"

Měl na jazyku dokonale sarkastické odseknutí, ale utopený mezi jejími stehny se rozhodl raději přistoupit k věci. Nebo přikleknout, jako v tomto případě. "Vypadá to složitější, než jsem čekal," oznámil lehce přidušeným hlasem.

"Nekecej a dávej pozor, co děláš."

Mírně se odtáhl, aby jí viděl do obličeje. "Nehrajeme famfrpál, nemám _kam_ spadnout!"

"Odebírám Zmijozelu pět bodů za úmyslné zdržování," odsekla a přitiskla si jeho hlavu zpátky do klína.

Zasmál se do jejího koberce a začal s průzkumem. Vůně a chuť byly jiné, nezvyklé, ale ne nepříjemné, a s uspokojením viděl, že Xiamora brzy začala vzdychat a maličko přirážet k jeho tváři. Z nějakého důvodu se to zdálo daleko zvrácenější, než kouřit muže – cizí, divné, nezvyklé... cítil, jak jeho vzrušení rychle nabývá na síle, částečně z vděčných a obdivných zvuků, které vydávala ona, částečně z pocitu dokonalé _nesprávnosti_ všeho, co dělají. Najednou si připadal jako nenapravitelný prefekt, který se spouští se svou profesorkou tělocviku.

"Používej nos!" nařídila mu, a tak to udělal. Trošku pobaveně zaznamenal, že se snaží tím mrňavým růžovým hráškem – klitorisem, přejíždět po jeho ostré hraně, a vyšel jí vstříc, aby cítila tlak tam, kde ho podle všeho nejvíc potřebuje.

"Co je tohle?" zeptal se najednou a na chvilku přestal, aby povytáhl záhyb kůže, který nečekaně našel.

"Vím já? Prostě to olízni."

Znovu zapojil svůj jazyk a celá ústa i s čelistí, dokud její kolena nezačala bolestivě drtit jeho břicho, a ona se na jeho obličeji nevrtěla tak, že měl pocit, že ho zadusí. Vydávala hluboké hrdelní steny, najednou byla daleko mokřejší, než předtím, házela sebou, chvěla se, a on ji musel popadnout za zadek a držet ji, aby se nezhroutila na zem, zatímco se její pohyby zpomalovaly. Poslechl, když vykřikla 'nepřestávej', a zatínal prsty do jejích svalů dokud se konečně neuvolnila a neodtáhla se.

"To bylo rychlejší, než jsem čekal. Myslel jsem, že vám ženským to trvá."

"'Vy ženské' nejspíš nestrávily v celibátu tolik let, co já," předklonila se, ruce opřené o stehna, a zatímco se vydýchávala, on obdivoval její vypracované tělo. Na plochém břiše by těžko hledal vrásku nebo faldík, které by prozradily, že jí táhne na čtyřicet – že je o několik let starší, než on sám. Paže měla šlachovité, hrudník a ramena svalnaté.

Zvedl ruku, zabořil prsty do chomáče chlupů mezi jejími silnými stehny a prudce škubnul. Ani nemrkla. "Nebyl by z tebe špatný chlap," uvažoval nahlas.

Položila mu dlaň na čelo a strčila do něj tak rázně, že se převalil na záda na podlahu. "Pcha! Kdo chce být tak slabý?" Vyskočila na postel a skákala po matraci jako na trampolíně, ňadra se jí houpala tam a zpátky, jako by udávala směr. "Čekáš až zahřmí, nebo co? Vercajk ven!"

Snape svlékl pár vrstev oblečení, odkopl je, a shodil další. Když se přiblížil k posledním kouskům, propálil ji varovným pohledem. "Nesměj se."

"Nebudu," ujistila ho s širokým úsměvem, překulila se a vystřihla další 'svůdnou' pózu. Uculila se. "Pojď si pro mě, chlapáku..."

Snape vylezl na postel a zůstal klečet.

"Oh, pane jo, ty jsi vážně chlapák!" Natáhla svoji silnou rukou a stiskla ho, jako by testovala násadu od koštěte. "Samozřejmě ta tvoje vychrtlost může zkreslovat dojem – ve srovnání s tvým muším tělem by _cokoliv_ vypadalo velké."

"Sklapni. Slíbila jsi, že se nebudeš smát. A povol trochu, nemusíš mi ho urvat."

"Aspoň to vypadá, že ani se ženskou nebudeš mít potíže s výkonem."

"Já _nikdy_ nemám potíže s výkonem! Dobrý Zmijozelec nezklame za žádných okolností."

"_Dobrý Zmijozelec?_ Neprotiřečíš si trochu? No tak ukaž, jak jsi dobrý!"

Objala ho nohama kolem pasu, přitáhla si ho k sobě a než se vzpamatoval, ležel na ní a snažil se bez použití rukou najít správný úhel.

"Výš," poučila ho a tlačila mu patami do zad, dokud špička jeho penisu nezačala pronikat dovnitř.

"Jaké to je?" zeptala se věcně.

"Dobré. Jiné," dal si pauzu a s rukama opřenýma po stranách její hlavy se zamyslel nad všemi rozdíly. "Bez svěrače, takže to jde mnohem snáz. Nemusím se otravovat s lubrikací. Na druhou stranu, míň těsné."

"Míň těsné? Snape, dám ti cennou radu. Nikdy neříkej ženské, že ji má volnou!"

"Líbí se mi ty výstupky."

"Výstupky? Já nějaké mám? Jaké jsou?"

"Vystouplé," zabručel. Většina krve mu odcestovala mimo hlavu a smysluplnější odpovědi se nedostávalo. "Horké."

Zatnula mu prsty do hýždí takovou silou, že byl přesvědčený, že tam ráno najde modřiny. "Zvedni boky, abys... tak... ano..." Zdálo se, že uvnitř je stejně svalnatá, jako zvenčí – jeho penis se cítil jako kravský cecík v ruce horlivé dojičky.

Začal se hýbat, pomalu a stejnoměrně, snažil se soustředit co největší tlak na místo, které mu vytyčila, a přitom se díval, jak se jí třepotají víčka, jak nad sebou ztrácí kontrolu a zatíná zuby – když zrovna neštěkala rozkazy. Snape nepamatoval, že by kdy poznal divočejšího partnera. Její nestydatost ho fascinovala – stejně jako prsa, poskakující do rytmu.

Bylo to míň těsné a úplně nové a naprosto obscénní, neměl s ní vůbec žádnou práci, byla rychlá... křičela 'šukej mě!' a on nemohl přestat, dokonce ani když si uvědomil, že její hlava se s každým přírazem otlouká o čelo postele – ne, že by si ona stěžovala – nechal se vést jejíma rukama, snažil se o ty drobné, krouživé pohyby, které vyžadovala. Sice ho neustále mírně vyhazovaly z rytmu, ale i tak to skončilo příliš brzy. Zasténal, napůl zklamáním, napůl rozkoší, a s jejími krátkými, ostrými nehty zarytými v zádech věnoval jejímu překvapivě vstřícnému tělu pár posledních králičích přírazů.

"Ah... sakra!"

Zhroutil se na ni. S tváří přitisknutou k jejímu krku lapal po dechu.

"Jak vidím, nejsem jediná, kdo byl delší dobu na suchu, hm?" rýpla si. Jednou rukou ho lehce plácala po zádech, zatímco druhou mu pohrabovala vlasy.

"Sklapni," zamumlal.

"Nevadí, nevadí. Na panice to ušlo."

Zlostně si odfrknul, ale momentálně neměl energii na vymýšlení duchaplné odpovědi.

Lehl si na bok, jednu nohu a jednu paži pořád přehozené přes ni, a s hlavou položenou na jejím rameni si užíval masáž zad, kterou mu – patrně nevědomky – dopřávala.

"Takže, líbilo se ti tvé poprvé se ženou?" Líně se usmála, jasné žluté oči orámované vějířky drobounkých vrásek.

"Víc, než bych čekal," přiznal upřímně, zívnul na celé kolo a pracně přemáhal spánek.

"Na můj vkus trochu rychlé..." poškádlila ho.

"Važ svá slova."

"Nespi," rýpla ho do žeber. "Zůstaň vzhůru. Za chvilku můžeme jít zase."

"Snažíš se mě zabít, co," konstatoval klidně.

"Jen když mi nedáš to druhé číslo," zavrkala a polechtala ho na bradě. "Máš mokrý obličej."

"Kdo by to byl řekl."

"Oh! To je ode mě!" zasmála se, vzala ho za bradu a jazykem mu očistila rty a nos. Spokojeně si povzdechl. Její dech, vonící po starém tabáku a whisky, sice nebyl úplně nejsvěžejší, ale zato docela uklidňující. Když skončila, přitulil se k ní ještě o něco víc a snažil se zvyknout si na její neznámé tvary – na boky, nejširší v místech, kde by měly být úzké, a na všechny ty zvláštní výstupky a prohlubně, které mu pořád někde překážely.

"Měli bychom založit Bradavický klub gayů a lesbiček," prohodil.

"Lesbiček a gayů," opravila ho. "Takhle ve dvou?"

"Jo. Nikdy nevíš, třeba by se někdo přidal. Sám sebe bych viděl jako charismatického vůdce."

"Spíš bys ty děti vyděsil tak, že by si pravdu o své orientaci radši vzaly do hrobu."

"Taky možnost."

"Co bychom vůbec dělali? Uspořádali dvoučlenný průvod? Jaký druh podpory by Bradavický spolek homosexuálů poskytoval?"

"Chodil bych všude za tebou a podpíral bych ti prsa."

"Oh, no jistě. Cokoliv, aby sis mohl sáhnout na dudy. Že já z tebe začínám dělat heteráka? Jsem superžena!"

"Ano, úplně jsi mě zkazila, rozkládám se do hloubky duše. Až na to, že bych tě bez mrknutí oka hodil přes palubu pro prvního dobře osvaleného mudlu s velkým ptákem."

"S tím nemůžu nesouhlasit."

Chvilku společně odpočívali, ona mu čas od času promnula ramena, zatímco on si nepřítomně pohrával s jejím ňadrem.

"No moment," přetrhla jeho sladké snění. "Jak to, že máš hlavu na mém hrudníku?"

"Je to pohodlné."

"Ale teď jsi se ženou! Správně žena spí s hlavou na _mužské_ hrudi!"

"Tak to je špatné."

"Špatné? Myslela jsem, že se ti moje prsa líbí?" usmála se.

"Líbí, velice se mi libí. Vlastně až tak, že jen co popadnu dech, budu si s nimi muset znovu pohrát."

"Co to s těma chlapama je? Dokonce teplouši mají rádi prsa..."

"Jak vidíš."

"Teď mě napadlo ještě něco, co by se ti mohlo líbit... ale kde..." zamyšleně se odmlčela, otevřela zásuvku nočního stolku a začala se v ní přehrabovat tak vehementně, že Snapea málem shodila z jeho pohodlného bidýlka. Když se konečně uložila zpátky, ukázalo se, že v ruce třímá svou hůlku – Snape byl mírně zděšen, že ji nenosí v jednom kuse u sebe, ale pak si uvědomil, že tělocvikář hůlku nejspíš zas tak často nevyužije.

"Co máš v plánu?" zeptal se, když se zadumaně kousnula do rtu.

"Takové kouzlo, občas jsem ho používala pro bývalé přítelkyně. Znáš ten typ, jsou na holky, ale stejně se jim líbí cítit v sobě... chápeš..." zamumlala nějaké kouzlo, její hůlka se zavrtěla, zkroutila se a najednou byl na jejím místě velký, ohebný umělý penis. Vypadal těžký, gravitací se mírně stáčel dolů a do jisté míry si zachovával původní vzhled hůlky – hluboce zvrásněné sekvojové dřevo.

"Co s tím chceš dělat?" Snape se posadil a dbal, aby jeho zadek zůstal bezpečně přitisknutý k matraci.

"Ještě znám takové kouzlo, kterým si ho můžu přidělat..." názorně předvedla, "...takže je přesně jako penis! Vidíš? Teď mám obrovský klitoris!"

"Tu _věc_ do mě strkat nebudeš!" protestoval Snape.

"No tak, Snape. _Já_ jsem se šukat nechala! Vždycky jsem to chtěla udělat nějakému chlapovi," sedla si na paty, ruce dala v bok a vzdorně našpulila rty, což v jejím podání vypadalo spíš nebezpečně, než roztomile. Její 'penis' se tím pohybem rozkýval jako chapadlo šíleného děsovce.

"Vůbec mě nezajímá, jestli ti to dovolily tvoje holky. Já jsem úplně jinak stavěný. Žádnou vaginu nemám a tam vzadu je všecko velice citlivé!"

"Budu opatrná. Někde tady mám balení výborného..." znovu prohrabala celý šuplík, "tady, podívej, krásný lubrikant. Tvoje vlastní výroba, jestli se nepletu." Strčila mu krabičku až pod nos, aby se sám přesvědčil.

Posadil se na ruce, snažil se vyhnout se jejímu orlímu zraku. "Poslední, co potřebuju, je vysvětlovat Poppy, jak jsem si dokázal ustřelit zadek."

"Když bude v tobě, vůbec nic neudělá, slibuju! Nejsem malá, Severusi, umím se ovládat. A když mi to dovolíš, tak... pro tebe udělám něco pěkného."

"Co?"

"Co já vím, něco si vymysli. Já něco vymyslím. Potom. No ták..." napůl mu poroučela, napůl ho přemlouvala. Zakroužila rameny, aby se její prsa natřásala přímo před jeho obličejem. "Pojď... víš, že se ti to bude líbit..."

Zaúpěl, přidal několik útrpných zasténání, ale pak se se slovy "Tohle budu mít u tebe," přece jen otočil a zvedl se na všechny čtyři.

"Paráda!" popadla ho za zadek, už z dřívějška pohmožděný jejím necitlivým zacházením, kolenem mu bez cavyků roztáhla nohy a v následující vteřině do něj vrazila dva prsty, tlustě obalené lubrikačním lektvarem.

"Opatrně!" Štěkl. "Už je to nějakou dobu..."

"Jo, a teď vidím, co jsi myslel tím _těsnější_!" Odpověděla vesele a pokračovala v průzkumu

"Dávej pozor na nehty, ženská zatracená! Ty prsty nemáš vražené v leštidle na košťata, jestli to nevíš!"

"Oh, ty vůbec nespolupracuješ," pokárala ho. "Zkusíme nasadit přesvědčovací taktiku." Natáhla ruku po jeho penisu, pevně ho sevřela a jedenkrát nešikovně přejela od kořene ke špičce.

"Pusť, ještě mi ho zlomíš. Udělám si to sám." Plácnul ji po ruce, aby dala pokoj, a začal se svému údu věnovat s trošku větším citem a uměním. Jenže všechna snaha přišla vniveč, jakmile Xiamora zaujala pozici a začala se cpát dovnitř.

"Au! Opatrně!" Vlastně mu nijak zásadně neublížila, ale pro jistotu si preventivně postěžoval, kdyby se k tomu náhodou chystala.

"Drž klidně, Severusi, snažím se najít tvou prostratu."

"Prostatu! Aspoň používej správné slovo!"

"Prostatu, prostratu, šuká se to stejně, ne? A nehýbej se, nevrť se pořád!"

"Au! Máš dávat pozor, co děláš."

"Oh, nechej toho, Severusi. Pindáš jakoby kdoví co, a přitom se ti nic neděje."

"Já rád pindám, když se mi nic neděje, a tohle je zkrátka divné."

"Divné? Od tebe to sedí."

"Au! Chápěš mě? Prostě _au_!"

Trochu se zavrtěla a on přes rameno s obavami zahlédl, že se kouše do rtu a vraští obočí v hlubokém soustředění. "Tohle je..." zavrčela pak a mírně pozměnila úhel, "... zábava!"

"Zábava? Jak pro koho. Au! Ne tak rychle! Oh..."

"Oh? Trefila jsem se?"

"Ano, konečně. Už bylo na čase... oh..." Prohnul se, když opět zasáhla správné místo.

"Tak jo, jdeme na to!" popadla ho za boky, jako by se chystala vrazit do něj plnou silou.

Zapřel se a očekával tvrdou jízdu, ale teď, když ho konečně dostala tam, kde si přála, Xiamora byla překvapivě něžná, postupovala zvolna a bez nátlaku, dokud si úplně nezvyknul.

Mnula mu boky, tichounce mu do ucha šeptala samou chválu, a Snapeovi došlo, že s ním zachází jako s jankovitým koštětem.

"Nejsem žádný Nimbus 2000, jestli sis nevšimla," postěžoval si.

"Ne, ty jsi mnohem víc jako Kulový blesk – štíhlý a rychlý," odvětila uznale.

"Což budu brát jako kompliment," zašklebil se na ni přes rameno, "navzdory té poznámce o rychlosti." Zakroužil trochu boky, napodoboval její pohyby a pozvolna se začínal přizpůsobovat. I když to podle vlastních slov nikdy nedělala, měla pro věc slušný cit. Snadno se sladila s jeho pohyby a udržovala příjemné, plynulé tempo. Věnoval se svému penisu dokud nebyl aspoň napůl ztopořený, pak se rozhodl Hoochové předvést, že není jediná s vytrénovanými vnitřními svaly. Jak moc přes svého 'ptáka' vlastně cítí nevěděl, každopádně zdálo se, že jeho snahu oceňuje, protože zaklonila hlavu a zhluboka zasténala.

Položila se mu na záda, dál pohupovala boky a přitom mu jednou rukou sevřela šourek a pošeptala mu do ucha: "Víš, že žádné místo na ženském těle není tak zranitelné, jako mužské koule?"

Snape mírně ztuhnul, ale navzdory poněkud výhrůžnému tónu s ním zacházela něžně, nejdřív ho pošimrala, pak opatrně promnula, a Snape zjistil, že pod jejími doteky tvrdne čím dál víc. Už to bylo pár let, co se mu naposledy podruhé postavil tak brzo a bez trošky magické dopomoci.

"Teď přitvrdím, Severusi," varovala ho napjatým hlasem. Snape se opřel na jedno předloktí, aby byl připravený, až hodí kontrolu za hlavu. Zavrčel, když poprvé prudce přirazila, a pouze léta zkušeností jej zachránila před tím, aby se pod mnohem silnější Hoochovou potupně nerozplácl na břiše. Nad jejím slovníkem by se začervenal i jižanský bystrozor, výrazy jako 'kunda', 'šoustat', nebo 'prdel' dokázala použít na víc způsobů, než Snape pokládal za možné – a rozhodně na něj udělala dojem! Věděl, že když ještě dělala famfrpál profesionálně, měla pověst opravdové divošky, ale teprve teď ho napadlo, že by rád věděl, _kde__přesně_ vlastně hrávala. Rajtovala na něm, jako by si myslela, že ještě pořád hraje zápas proti Bavorsku – chyběl jen míč, který by mohla odpálit, a iluze bude dokonalá. Snape se v duchu modlil za bezpečí svých varlat.

Stačilo párkrát dlouze zatáhnout a našel rytmus, který mu vyhovoval, spokojeně se dal vést jejími pohyby a nechal se řídit, jak si jen přála. Zdálo se, že Hoochová je duchem někde na koštěti a Snape se pro sebe uculil, když zaslechl, že si opravdu potichoučku přehrává famfrpálový zápas. Šeptala obscénní poznámky o camrálech, její stehna se napínala, když se snažila dát gól, a Snape se musel kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozesmál, když změnila úhel, aby se vyhnula neviditelnému potlouku.

Vycházel jí vstříc, povzbuzoval ji, aby přidala, aby zrychlila a plácání zpocených stehen o kostnatý zadek brzy přehlušilo její polohlasné komentáře.

"Zlatonka," vykřikla najednou hlasitě a ostře, a Snapeova ruka zrychlila.

"Chyť zlatonku!" Zajíkla se, skoro, jako by jí zaskočilo, a on cítil, jak se mu koule, s každým přírazem narážející do jeho pěsti, stahují.

"Zla. Ton. Ku!" Poslední slabika se ztratila ve vyjeknutí a několika tvrdých přírazech. Zatnul svaly, aby jí ukázal, že má taky trochu síly, a pevně ji v sobě sevřel. Absolutní nepřítomnost ejakulace _působila_ poněkud nezvykle, ale o orgasmu nemohlo být pochyb – Hoochová se nad ním rozpustila jako máslo na plotně. Nechal se váhou jejího těla přitlačit k matraci a nic by za to nedal, že v duchu právě přistávala se svým koštětem na zem.

"Díky, Severusi," zafuněla a plácla sebou vedle něho. "Přesně tohle jsem potřebovala."

"Ležím v kaluži," zavrčel. Obrátil se, aby se zas mohl položit na ni. Nos přitiskl k její klíční kosti a nohy opatrně umístil tak, aby si neodíral holeně o její špičaté boty.

"Tvoje smůla."

"Říkala jsi –"

"Kuš. Radši mi přivolej jedno z těch tvých nanicovatých cigár."

Vyhověl jí, zapálil přivolanou cigaretu mávnutím prstu, jednou si potáhl a poslal ji dál.

"Nakonec se dnešek nevyvrbil až tak zle, co, Hoochová?"

"Nevyvrbil se až tak zle. Ale příště..." zívnula ospale, "příště si prohodíme pohlaví, eh?"

**KONEC**


End file.
